A system configured by a host controller and multiple client sewing machines have been known in which embroidery pattern data is distributed to the client sewing machines from the controller. One example of such system is configured by a single computer node that provides embroidery pattern data to the multiple sewing machines communicably connected to it to allow each of the sewing machines to sew a pattern based on the given embroidery pattern.
In such system, multiple patterns sewn by the sewing machines are presented on the display of the computer. Thus, the user is allowed to view the patterns sewn by the multiple sewing machines simultaneously through a single computer.
When sewing with multiple sewing machines, resource management capability such as a task rearrangement feature is useful in improving the system throughput. In this example, the embroidery data allocated to a given sewing machine can be transferred or copied to another sewing machine depending upon the progress of sewing at each of the sewing machines to streamline the throughput. However, currently available technology only allows monitoring of the embroidery data allocated to each of the sewing machines and does not allow rearrangement/reallocation of the embroidery data and thus, needs to be renovated.